User blog:Tails6000/Herbert's inside story secrets!!
Hey everyone this is a first non rpg post! Well my first one. so I wanted to show a few extra secrets in Explorer & Fred: Herbert's Inside Story 1. At the meeting as you see a few of the people discussing you can see Tails6000 discussing over what to do about the disease, and as herbert got hos suction power soon after he also got inhaled. And if you find him there is an option to switch out either of the antics with him.Equalling someone else in the Herbert's memory EF boss as one of the memory bros gets swiched with Memory T6000. And his attack is same as either bro you switched with him. And an attack with the invincible weed. And near end of the game Tails sees herbert clashing with dark herbert and decides to help him.But soon he sees that Mr.Awful heard of his coming so he created a dark tails also, then Tails enraged decides to hurry very quick (equalling his spindash move you can learn from Luce) to hurry on up. and when he reaches the top the 2 team up and fight, this does have an alternate ending. After the awful bug gets into herbert Tails requests to be inhaled to help the antics. so he also is inhaled and then Tails can be used with the X button and the barrel cannon,sweet basket, and bro weed also have Tails in the mix, and soon in the end it shows herbert still getting no respect and attacks the antics with tails out of the picture. And after Luce gave him a cake for her thanks on saving the island and the cake shows figures of explorer,tails,luce,and fred and a picture of herbert under them. And there is a small bit of optional bosses besides the dark tails and memory T6000 mainly a lot can be chosen to fight same with optional Special moves. Sorry if I didn't update this Also when your still in Herbert's body when Fred or Tails falls into some liquid a female spirit comes out holding the person wh fell and asks if you dropped him or a treasure of goodness. If you say the penguin first she thinks you really mean the treasure, but after you open the treasure by clyde, it shows you get badges. then enemies come out, and she teaches you how to use the badges. After you defeat them you finish the tutorial Plus when you get out of Herbert's body and go to the cold storage area you place in a button order and then accidentally releases some aliens from their icy prison, Tails or Fred then panic telling Explorer about the causing him to panic Clyde asks why Explorer explaisn then the ailiens wake up and attack, Tails or Fred still panic but Explorer prepares for the fight causing Explorer and Fred (or Tails) vs. alien penguins, also Tails says "I THOUGHT WE BEATEN THEM IN THE LAST GAME!" causing him to break the fourth wall. At the end of the game you can open a battle arena inside of Herbert to fight all bosses but the last one, which is extraordinary as Herbert is inside of himself which causes both of your characters to be surprised that he ended inside of himself. Well...thats all, now its 5 days till christmas, I may get ALL info later when I beat this game for christmas.